Opposite
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Ever wonder what the Jason & his friends were up to while Percy went on all his quests? Well, this story explains it all. ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Opposite **_

_**A Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By:**_

_**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: Hey guys! I just a random idea for a story, and I decided to write it all down! This story is about the Roman demigods, if you couldn't tell. The beginning takes place sometime in Percy's second year at camp. Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_Jason_

_****__Chapter 1_

Hi. My name is Jason Grace.

Am I a normal kid?

No, I never was, and I never will be. I'm thirteen years old, and I'm the son of Jupiter, king of the gods. Yes, the _Roman_ gods. They still are very much alive to this day, and they live in America, the heart of the Western Civilization.

I've lived at the Roman Legion Training Academy for as long as I could remember. Lupa, the same she-wolf who raised Romulus and Remus, raised me as if I was her own pup.

Right now, I was eating breakfast in the pavilion, alone at the Jupiter table.

"Listen up pups!" Lupa yelled. "There is a new demigod coming to the academy today." Murmurs uprose from the newest recruits. Big mistake. "Silence!" the she-wolf barked. "I expect you to treat her no differently. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'm." all of us said in unison.

Lupa stared right at my friends, Bobby, Hazel, Gwen, Dakota, and I. "Meeting of the praetors after breakfast is finished." she ordered. "You all are dismissed." The half-bloods scampered out of the pavilion to find their trainers.

"Jason! Robert! Hazel! Gwendolyn! Dakota! Get over here!" Lupa barked. Bobby and Gwen winced at the use of there full names, and the five of us scrambled over to Lupa. We stood in order of our ranks: Me, then Bobby, then Hazel, then Gwen, and lastly Dakota.

Lupa looked us over. "I am going to need you to train the newbie." she said finally. "This girl is older than most demigods who come here as she is your age." Lupa's silver eyes locked with my blue eyes. "I want no distractions for this daughter of Apollo. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'm." the five of us said in unison, exchanging glances.

"Good," Lupa said. "Dismissed."

"Well, this should be interesting." Dakota said finally. "A daughter of Apollo." Dakota, most children of Mercury, had strawberry blonde hair, mischievous blue eyes, upturned eyebrows, and a sarcastic smile.

"Great," Gwen grumbled. "Another arrogant half-blood." Gwen, daughter of Ceres, had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was shorter than all of us, being the youngest.

"The only odd thing is," Bobby added. "We haven't had a child of Apollo since… David." We all winced. David Simmons, the last son of Apollo, died last year from a sudden attack on the academy.

"Well, maybe this girl is different." Hazel said, her gray eyes calculating everything. Hazel, daughter of Minerva, had curly blonde hair and calculating gray eyes that seemed to be able to peer right into your soul. She glanced longingly at Bobby, son of Mars, a tall boy with brown hair and amber eyes.

"Let's just not worry about it, guys." I suggested. "Right now, we have classes to teach."

"Don't remind me." Gwen grumbled. "Those rotten little kids are so immature! They're almost as bad as Dakota over here!"

"That bad, eh?" Hazel mused, smiling slightly.

"You know what I noticed," Bobby said. "Lupa never specified when this daughter of Apollo was coming."

"Yeah," Dakota agreed. "And if this chick is our age, then how the Pluto is her mother going to be able to leave her at the Wolf House?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe her mom will drop her off at the academy."

"Sure," Hazel snorted. "And Lupa will become a centaur." That earned the daughter of Minerva four odd looks. "You know, from Greek mythology? Half-man, half-horse?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, Hazel." Gwen said, shaking her head. "Sorry,"

"Besides," I added. "Didn't the Greek gods like fade?"

"Of course!" Hazel said, nodding her head. "My point exactly. Lupa would never turn into a centaur, so this daughter of Apollo will never be dropped straight off at the academy."

"Um," a girl said, stepping up to me. She had a shy smile on her face, blonde hair, and turquoise eyes. Did I think she was pretty? Heck, yeah. Was I going to tell her that? Heck, no. "I'm not really sure where to go." she said, sheepishly.

"Um…" Bobby said, gawking at her. Hazel, as usual, was analyzing the new girl.

"Name, please." the daughter of Minerva said finally.

"Reyna Hassinger," the girl answered. Reyna. Pretty name for a pretty girl.

"Age?"

"12, almost 13."

"Date of birth?"

"June 13, 1994."

"Godly parent?" Hazel drilled.

"Um," Reyna said. "I'm not really sure."

"Any hobbies?"

"I really love archery, and I love music." Reyna offered.

"Guys," Hazel said, turning to us. "I think this is our new recruit."

"No," I said sarcastically. "What was your first clue?" I flashed a smile at Reyna.

"Okay, newbie." Bobby said, grinning. "If you're going to survive here, you'll have to defeat at least three of the praetors."

Reyna smiled confidently. "Bring it! Where are they?"

Dakota grinned. "You're looking at them."

"Wait, you guys are the praetors of the Romans?" Reyna asked incredulously.

"Yes," I answered, narrowing my eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no. Not at all."

"Good," I said. "First, you'll be battling Dakota, then, Gwen, then, Hazel, then Bobby, and lastly, me. Now c'mon, let's go get you suited up."

_Time Lapse_

"This feels awkward." Reyna said, fumbling with her armor. "Are you sure I have to wear this?"

"Unless you want to get killed, yes." I answered, handing her a sword. "How's this?"

"Oof!" Reyna yelped, plummeting to the ground.

"Too heavy." we said in unison. I bent down and grabbed the sword, then offered her my hand.

"Thanks, Jason." she muttered. I smiled lightly are her, handing her a dagger.

"Here, since you're so good at archery, that can be your main weapon. This is a back-up." I explained. Reyna accepted the Imperial Gold Dagger, a small smile on her face.

"Perfect," she said softly. "You guys won't actually kill me… right?" I handed her a bow and arrow along with a 2 dozen Imperial Gold arrows.

"Kill you? Nah." I said, waving it off. "However, if you don't prove yourself worthy, Lupa just might."

"Lupa as in the one who raised Romulus and Remus, right?"

"Right," I said, nodding. I lead Reyna towards our coliseum. "This, is where you'll be facing the praetors. And everyone in the academy will be watching you."

"Oh gods," Reyna said in a hushed tone as we entered the packed stadium.

"Good luck," I said. "You'll need it." She smiled nervously at me as I took my place by my friends.

"Someone has a crush!" Dakota sang, nudging me.

"Since when did you become a Venus spawn?" I said coolly. "She's just a friend."

"Heroes!" Lupa yelled in a loud voice. "Today, we will be testing yet another demigod to see if she will survive! Reyna Hassinger, daughter of Apollo, will be facing your praetors: Dakota Rivera, son of Mercury, Gwendolyn Gardenia, daughter of Ceres, Hazel Martine, daughter of Minerva, Robert Taylor, son of Mars, and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter!" She turned to us. "You all know the rules. Maiming is allowed, but you are not allowed to kill the girl." I glance at Reyna and saw her gulp anxiously. "If, in twenty minutes, neither competitor has surrendered yet, they will go into overtime until one wins. May the best hero win."

Dakota stepped out into everyone's view, grinning. Cheers uprose as the son of Mercury approached Reyna.

"You know," I commented. "This is a really unfair fight."

Bobby shrugged. "Life isn't fair."

"Begin!" Lupa shouted.

Then, they both charged.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Opposite **_

_**A Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By:**_

_**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_****

AN: This chapter is seriously long. Btw, I need reviews if I'm going to keep this story up!

_Chapter 2_

**

* * *

**

_Reyna_

Oh crap.

Dakota looked downright scary right now, considering this _is_ my first battle. I squeaked, dodging his sword. I pulled out my dagger, deciding to leave the only arrows I had for my later battles.

Ugh! How can they expect me to go up against the best fighters in this stupid academy?

_Get in close. You have the shorter blade._ an unfamiliar male voice said in my mind. My eyebrows furrowed, but I obeyed the voice. I slashed at Dakota, and he nimbly sidestepped it.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Reyna." he said, chuckling. I gritted my teeth together, once again slashing at him. Again, Dakota dodged, but this time, he managed to cut my side.

I yelped in shock and pain, clutching my right side. "Oh, now it's on." I muttered, pulling out my bow and arrow. Oh, screw not using my arrows. Jason said that the dagger was my back-up weapon, not my bow and arrow. I narrowed my eyes at the son of Mercury, aiming my bow.

He smirked at me. "I'm so scared, Rey." he said sarcastically. I released the arrow, and it pierced his thigh. Dakota yelped in pain, crumpling to the ground.

"You should be." I growled, pointing my dagger at his throat.

He smiled, putting his hands up: the universal sign on surrender. "Alright, you win this round."

I grinned, letting him up. "Sorry about that, Dakota." I apologized.

He waved it off. "Beginner's luck, daughter of Apollo. Good luck beating the big guys like Bobby and Jason." I took a deep breath. Maybe Dakota was right; maybe it was beginner's luck.

"Gwendolyn!" Lupa barked. No pun intended. "Get over here!"

Gwen, as Jason called her, stepped forward, a confident smile on her face. She sent a small smile my way, which I gladly returned. At least there was someone nice here.

"Begin!" Gwen automatically lifted her hands up, and vines sprouted up from the ground, which made no sense whatsoever. She grinned as the vines came towards me, getting thicker by the second.

"Crap," I muttered, pulling out my dagger. I sliced some of the vines up, in a desperate attempt to reach Gwen. I kicked another plant that almost seemed… alive. Like human-alive, not plant-alive. "Back, off!" I grunted, slicing it in half. The plant withered to the ground, but the other plants kept coming at me.

I will never, ever underestimate Ceres again.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" I yelled, as the vines lifted me up, tightening around me. "Is this really necessary, Gwen?" I shouted to the daughter of Ceres.

She shrugged. "Never underestimate the gods!" she warned. I groaned as the vines shook me up and down.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I moaned. My hand subconsciously moved to my dagger, which I had strapped to my belt. Huh. How did that get there? But if I could just reach it…

"Give up yet, Reyna?" Gwen called tauntingly. "You may be able to beat Dakota, but you don't stand a chance against any of the other praetors!" I finally reached my dagger, then I cut one of the vines that had me in its grip. I crashed to the ground, landing in a heap.

"Ah, ow." I mumbled, shakily getting up. "Stupid plants!" I grunted, kicking another plant. I caught a glance of Gwen, who was facing the opposite direction, and I grinned. Unbeknown to her, I ran up to her and tackled her.

"Oof!" Gwen yelped as we both crashed to the ground.

"Miss me?" I yelled in her ear.

"No need to yell, Reyna!" Gwen snapped. "I'm _right _here!" I let her up, pulling out my dagger.

I scrunched my nose at her. "Do you ever fight _without_ your plants?"

"Rarely," she answered, manipulating the vines to wrap around my ankles and pull my down.

"Not again!" I shrieked as I crashed to the ground. My dagger fell out of my hand. "Great," I muttered, reaching for my bow and arrows. "Plan B time." I notched an arrow, looking straight at Gwen, who was standing near a tree that was inside a stone pillar. In fact, she was leaning up against it.

"Perfect," I whispered, releasing the arrow. It pierced the sleeve of Gwen's purple t-shirt, pinning her to the tree. I released another arrow, this time aiming it at her other sleeve. Now, both of her arms were pinned to the tree, causing her to loose her concentration on the vines. I jumped up, grabbed my dagger, and made my way to Gwen, who was struggling to get the arrows out of her shirt.

"Give up yet, Gwen?" I mocked, smirking.

The daughter of Ceres rolled her eyes angrily. "No! Now let me go so I can finish you!"

"No," I said casually. "I don't think I will." In one swift movement, my dagger was pointed at her throat. "Surrender?"

Gwen's eyes crossed, looking at the dagger that was pointed at her throat. "Fine," she said reluctantly. "I surrender." I smirked smugly at her, removing the dagger from her throat and the arrows from her sleeves.

"Reyna wins! Again." Lupa muttered, glaring at Gwen. "Five minutes."

"Two out of three praetors," Jason said, approaching me. "Not bad, newbie, but the next three praetors are stronger than Dakota and Gwen combined. Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, grabbing a drink of water. "But I seriously am nervous about facing Hazel. Daughter of Minerva, right?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. Hazel's more of brains than brawns." he reassured. "Still, Minerva always has a plan."

"A plan to get me killed." I grumbled.

Jason forced a smile on his face. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Lupa isn't just looking if you can beat all the praetors; she's looking for your characteristics. Do you have what it takes to survive in the academy? Would you get back up even though you were seriously injured?"

"Depends on the injury," I said casually, wincing at the cut on my side.

"Here," Jason said, a small smile on his face. He handed me a small cookie-like square. "Ambrosia, the food of the gods."

"Oh," I said, taking it from him. I took a small bite of it and realized it tasted delicious. It tasted like… fresh brownies. My mom's. "Thanks." I said softly, the heat rising to my cheeks. Urgh! Why did I feel like this?

"No problem," Jason said casually, his blue eyes sparkling. Oh gods, they were gorgeous. Ugh, Venus, what are you doing to me?

"Ready to get creamed, Reyna?" Hazel asked coolly, smirking at me as she passed by Jason and I.

"Ready to have your arse kicked by a newbie, Hazel?" I retorted.

She scowled. "You're pretty confident for someone who's gonna lose, newbie."

"You're pretty confident for a person who's gonna get whooped by an amateur."

"Okay," Jason intervened. "Enough, you two." I shot him a glare, as did Hazel.

"HEROES!" Lupa yelled loudly.

"That would be our cue." I said. "Later, Jason."

Hazel nudged me as we walked back into the amphitheater side by side. "Someone likes Jason." she whispered.

I scoffed. "As if!"

"It doesn't take a daughter of Venus to see, newbie." Hazel said coolly, taking her place.

"Begin!" The daughter of Minerva stared me down, analyzing our surroundings.

"Well," I asked expectantly. "Aren't you going to do something?"

She smirked smugly, pulling out her gladius. "Just wait and see, newbie."

"Time's a tickin' Hazel!" I sang, a natural thing for me. Did I mention I love music? "We don't have all day!"

"If you're so concerned about our time," Hazel mused. "Why don't you attack me first?" Ooh. Good point. Hazel: 1 Reyna: 0

I shrugged. "You first," I said casually.

"No, ladies first."

"So, I take it you're not a lady?" Hazel: 1 Reyna: 2

"N-no!" Hazel sputtered, a red blush on her cheeks.

"Well," I said. "That's what you were implying…"

"Urgh!" she shouted. "You are about as annoying as Dakota!"

"Thanks, that's good to know, hon." I said, a permanent smirk on my face. "I try." I notched an arrow. "Can we please fight now?"

"You first, newbie."

I feigned a yawn. "Not this again, Hazel. Fine, I'll be the better person here, and I'll attack you first." So, that's exactly what I did. I strapped my bow and arrows to my back, pulled out my dagger, and attacked Hazel.

She smirked, nimbly dodging my attack. "Miss,"

"Miss who? Independent?" I questioned. "I'm pretty sure that's like a song."

Hazel scowled, knocking my dagger out of my hand. Time for Plan B. Which is bad, because Plan B is to use my bow and arrows in this situation, and using a bow and arrows wasn't exactly the best option right now.

But then again, it was the _only_ option.

Unless…

I faked falling down, yelping in pain as I accidentally landed on my ankle, twisting it.

"You are pathetic, you know." Hazel mused, smirking. I scooted away, my arms behind my back. Where was it?

"Oh, don't even try getting your dagger, newbie." she said. "I already know you're trying to get it. Hello? Daughter of Minerva here!" Crap. I may have overlooked at little detail. Next thing I knew, Hazel's gladius was pointed at my throat.

"Crap," I muttered, my eyes crossing as I looked at the sword. "Alright, alright, I give." Hazel smirked, removing the short sword from my throat. She pulled me to my feet.

"Good luck, newbie. You're gonna need if you're gonna even get five minutes into your battle with Bobby." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, limping.

"You'll do fine, Reyna. And if you survive this," She paused. "We might just become good friends."

I smiled slightly at the daughter of Minerva as Bobby walked out into the middle of the amphitheater.

"You may have come close to beating Hazel, but you won't even come close to beating me!" Bobby boasted.

Me, being a petite twelve year-old, looked like a shrimp compared to Bobby. "Sometimes," I said confidently. "David beats Goliath."

Bobby laughed. "A bunch of folklore!"

"Not the point, _Booby_." I said, smirking.

"You're going down, newbie." he growled.

I smiled. "Au contraire, son of Mars. I'll show you. All of you."

"BEGIN!" Lupa yelled loudly.

"You know, newbie." Bobby said casually, patting his gladius. "If you don't beat me, you'll be killed."

"Good to know," I said weakly. I pulled out my bow and arrows. Better use my stronger weapons now. I notched an arrow at Bobby and released it.

He pushed the arrow away, smirking. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh c'mon on!" I cried. "Dad? A little help here!"

"Gods are not allowed to help demigods." Bobby said stiffly.

"Well maybe," I snapped. "This is an exception!"

"Sure," he said dryly, cutting my bad side. I yelped in pain. Again. "Whatever you say, newbie."

"I have a name, you know." I grunted. "Reyna."

"I know that," Bobby said, tripping me. I landed flat on my butt in the dust. "I just choose not to call you that."

"Well, how would you feel if I called you Booby all the time?" I countered, smirking despite my pain.

"…"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. I bit my lip so hard, drawing blood. I shoved my dagger to his throat, just as he did the same to me.

"Well," I mused. "Seems we've reached a little problem here." Problem. Obstacle. Impasse. Well, aren't I just a walking dictionary?

"I suppose we have." he agreed.

"So," I suggested. "Why don't we just drop the weapons at the same time?"

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

"One," I said.

"Two,"

"Three," I finished, dropping my dagger. Bobby smirked at me, gladius still in hand. "Cheater," I accused.

"All's fair in love and war, Reyna." he said, smirking. "Give up yet?"

"Yes," I said reluctantly, seeing no way out of this mess. "I give."

The son of Mars smiled smugly, removing his gladius. "Good luck," he snorted. "You're dead meat, newbie."

"That's nice to know." I muttered. "Everyone keeps telling me I'm gonna die, so why keep going?"

"Because, silly," Gwen said, approaching us. She handed me another piece of ambrosia, which I gladly accepted. "Lupa's not just looking if you can defeat all of us. She's looking for your strengths. She wants to know if you'd survive. And trust me, you would survive. Correction: you _will_ survive." She punched Dakota in the gut, smiling cheekily.

"Ow—er— yeah you'll be fine." he said, glaring at Gwen.

"By the way," I asked curiously. "Where is Jason?"

"Pre-battle prep," Hazel answered. "That son of Jupiter always has to meditate before the battles with newbies because he doesn't want to hurt them."

"Oh," I said slowly. "But isn't that the point?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Bobby answered. "But Jason's this big, righteous hero who doesn't want to hurt anyone that's on his side."

"Not to mention," Dakota sang teasingly. "Jason _loves_ Reyna!" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Shut up, Dakota!" a guy's voice yelled. I turned to see Jason Grace, walking over to us.

Did I mention that he was shirtless?

Oh my freakin gods. Was he _trying_ to be the death of me?

"Close your mouth, Rey." Bobby whispered. "You'll catch flies." I glared at him.

"You ready, Reyna?" Jason asked, putting his arm around me. Ooh.. He's so warm… and so strong… SNAP OUT OF IT!

"H-huh y-yeah…" I said dreamily. Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, and Hazel smirked at me, and Dakota and Bobby made kissy faces at us.

"Shut up, guys." I snapped, my face tomato red.

Jason smiled. "They're messing with you?" I nodded. "Oh, don't worry about it. They do that to everyone."

"Not like this though!" Bobby sang, smirking. "JASON LIKES REYNA! REYNA LIKES JASON!"

"Shut up," Jason and I said in unison, both of us blushing.

"JASON!" Lupa barked. "REYNA! GET OVER HERE!"

"And that," I said, wincing. "Would be our cue."

"You'll be fine, newbie." Hazel reassured. "No offense to Jason, but we're all cheering you on."

I smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Yeah," Jason muttered. "Thanks, guys." We both began to walk off, but someone grabbed my arm. I motioned for Jason to go on ahead of me.

"Reyna," Hazel whispered. "Just a heads up. Jason's fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He honestly doesn't have it in him to hurt you."

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"REYNA!"

"Coming!" I shouted, running up to Jason.

"Slowpoke," he muttered.

"Just go… Air Head." I said, smiling smugly at my nickname for him.

"Air Head?"

"Would you prefer Sparky?"

"Air Head it is." Jason said, taking his position.

"BEGIN!" I notched an arrow, carefully watching Jason.

"You know," he said casually, suddenly floating in the air. "This is an unfair match for you."

"I'll say," I muttered. "You can _fly_."

"More like manipulate the air currents," he corrected. Jason had a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Reyna." And with that, he shot a lightning at me.

"Eek!" I squeaked, rolling out of the way. "What the flip, man? Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"No," he answered, shooting another lightning bolt at me.

"C'mon, Reyna!" Gwen cheered. "You can do it!" She nudged Dakota and Bobby.

"Er—yeah! Go Reyna!" Dakota cheered awkwardly.

"Come on, newbie!" Guess who said that.

"Reyna!" Hazel yelled. "Remember what I told you!" I yelped, barely dodging another lightning strike. Now what had she said?

_Jason's fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He honestly doesn't have it in him to hurt you. _

"If he can't hurt me…" I muttered, forming a plan. I grinned, getting up.

"Why don't you fight me yourself, Jason?"

"I told you!" he called. "It'd be unfair!"

"Unfair, schmair!" I shouted. "Fight me like a man!" Jason winced, having a mental conflict with himself.

"Oh, fine!" he reluctantly agreed, floating down. He took out a golden coin, flipped it in the air, and it turned into a gladius. Jason came at me and successfully cut my side.

Guess which one.

"REALLY?" I cried to no one in particular. "AGAIN!" I winced in pain, clutching my side.

"Told you so." he muttered, cutting my thigh. Ow. Again. Jason managed to disarm me, smirking the entire time. I stepped backwards, trying to avoid him.

"Quit running, Reyna. It's over." he said softly. I winced in pain, crumpling to the ground. Black dots danced in my vision. "Reyna? Are you alright?"

"My side," I mumbled, half acting and half not. "Hurts…"

"Okay," Jason said finally, looking back and forth between Lupa and I. "I'll go get an Apollo kid.

"No," I protested weakly. "Just… finish me…"

"I'm not cruel and ruthless, Rey." he said softly, kneeling down next to me. Jason had changed his sword back into a coin and tucked it into his pocket by now. I smirked, looking down, and in one swift movement, I had my bow and arrow pointed at his throat.

"Gotcha," I said, smirking.

"Y-y-you tricked me!" Jason sputtered, reaching into his pocket.

"One more move, and it's bye-bye Jason." I warned. "Surrender."

The son of Jupiter looked around, finding no means of escape, and sighed. "I surrender." he muttered reluctantly.

"What was that?" I asked innocently.

"I surrender." he said, slightly louder.

"I still can't here you." I sang, enjoying this.

"I SURRENDER." Jason shouted, blue eyes angry. "HAPPY?"

"Thrilled," I said, shakily standing up. Jason too stood up, and Lupa announced that the battle was over. I shakily walked over to Hazel and Gwen, stumbling like… an old drunkard.

"That was awesome!" Gwen squealed, giving me a huge hug. I smiled wearily at her.

"So," Hazel mused, smiling lightly. "You figured out what I meant."

"I suppose I did." I answered.

"That was some pretty awesome acting, you know." Dakota said, coming over to us with Bobby and Jason.

"Wasn't all just acting," I muttered, wincing at the pain still evident in my side. "By the way, is that where you all cut up newbies? In their right side?"

"Nah," Bobby said casually, patting me on the back. "We just all happened to cut you there."

"Except the girls," I muttered. "All three guys sliced open my right side."

Jason smiled sheepishly, handing me another piece of ambrosia. "You've got to stop getting hurt, Reyna. The ambrosia is going to make you combust."

I paused mid-chew. "Well, that's good to know." I swallowed the rest of what was in my mouth, then stuffed the other half in my pocket. "So, when do I find out if I survive or not?"

"Oh, you survived." Hazel reassured. "Lupa would've killed you by now, had you not been strong enough to survive at the academy."

"So, now what?"

"Well," Bobby mused. "You're probably going to get your tattoo."

"My… tattoo?" I repeated, paling slightly. Did I mention I was deathly scared of needles?

"It's not like other tattoos." Gwen reassured, sensing my fear. "No needles involved."

"Oh. Good,"

"There is, however," Jason added. "Burning it into your skin involved."

"Oh," I squeaked.

He patted me on the back. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so, Jason."

"REYNA!" Lupa yelled from the amphitheater. My friends gave me sympathetic looks as I walked back in there.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Opposite **_

_**A Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By:**_

_**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_**AN: I need reviews, people! D: Oh, and Marcus(who is mentioned later on in this chapter) is supposed to be that one Roman kid that Ma Gasket mentions in TLH.**

* * *

__

_Chapter 3_

_Hazel_

Jason turned to us after Reyna was far out of sight, his blue eyes angry.

Oh gods.

"Alright," he demanded. "Who told her my fatal flaw?"

"You're on your own, Brain Kid." Bobby muttered.

"See," I started sheepishly. "About that…"

"How many times have I told you never to reveal my fatal flaw?" Jason demanded.

"Once or twice, maybe thrice? In my defense, the only people I have told are the praetors and Reyna."

"I didn't mind you telling the praetors," he said quietly, his the same steely calmness whenever he was _seriously_ mad. "But we don't know if we can trust Reyna yet. She might be working for…"

"Don't even complete that sentence, Jason Grace." I snapped. "He brought the Romans years of abundance, but he has not risen since Jupiter, your father, overthrew him."

"But what if he's rising now, Hazel?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't think like that, Jason. Perhaps it would be a good thing if he rose again." I said hopefully.

"He's out for vengeance, Haze." Jason said quietly. "Wouldn't you if your children hacked you up with your own scythe?"

"Okay," Gwen interrupted. "Enough talk about this."

"Agreed," I muttered, glancing at the Apollo Barracks. "Do you think Reyna has what it takes to be a praetor of the First Legion?"

"It would take her five years to get into that position, Hazel." Dakota reminded.

"Unless she went on a—" Gwen clamped her hand over Bobby's mouth.

"Idiot," she snapped. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, Marcus never did come back. I wonder what happened to the poor guy." Jason mused.

"Monster, most likely," I answered. "But it's still possible."

"Lupa would never give a quest to a newbie." Dakota reminded.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But, she might give a quest to one of us! And wouldn't you take her, Jason?"

The son of Jupiter fidgeted uneasily. "I-I don't know. M-maybe?"

"She beat three of out of the five praetors," I reminded. "We need a child of Apollo as a praetor. We have two war gods, the king of the gods, and the goddess of harvest on as the praetors. Either we chose a child of Vulcan or a child of Apollo."

"She only beat three out of five of us because you told her Jason's fatal flaw." Bobby pointed out.

"She also _would've_ won had you not cheated, Bobby." Gwen added, smirking. "I have to say, I'm on Hazel's side in this. Reyna has potential."

"Okay," Dakota agreed. "Maybe she _does_ have potential, but the chances of her getting a quest are one in a million."

"I highly doubt Reyna would be trusted to _lead_ a quest, but Lupa might trust one of us to go on a quest." I suggested.

"What's got you all worked up about quests?" Jason asked suspiciously.

Crap.

Did I mention that a couple of weeks ago Lupa mentioned to me that the Trojan Sea Monster was back? Yeah, the same Trojan Sea Monster that Hercules defeated when Neptune sent it to attack Troy. She also sort of mentioned to me that she wanted one of the praetors to lead the quest.

*cough—Jason—cough*

"Nothing," I said innocently, smiling. "Just curious as ever." Jason sent me another suspicious look, but he let it go.

"So, what symbol would Reyna have?" Gwen asked curiously, motioning to the cornucopia on her arm.

"A lyre," I answered. "The symbol of Lord Apollo."

"No barcode yet, right?" Bobby questioned. I nodded.

"When she's been here for an entire year, she'll get one, just like all of us get another one. You guys are treating her like she's an alien from a foreign planet." Jason said coolly.

"Jupiter, perhaps?" I suggested, smiling.

"Nah," Dakota disagreed. "That's where her boyfriend, _Jason_, came from!"

Jason turned an unfamiliar shade of red, glaring at the son of Mercury. "At least I don't come from the _smallest_ planet." he retorted.

"So, you admit that you come from Jupiter?" Bobby asked, smirking. The son of Jupiter rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Dakota comes from Mercury, Jason from Jupiter, Bobby from Mars, and Gwen from Ceres." I clarified. "Reyna and I are the only normal ones—er—as normal as you can be when you're half-mortal, half-god."

"Ceres?" Bobby and Dakota echoed, confusion evident on their faces.

I sighed. "Yes, a dwarf planet,"

"A dwarf planet?" Gwen demanded. "That's a disgrace!"

"Hey," I retorted. "At least your mom has a planet. Minerva doesn't have one!"

"Hey guys," Reyna said, walking up to us. She winced slightly.

"Arm still hurt?" Jason asked, laughing slightly. She pouted, nodding.

"Eh, the pain's temporary." I told her. "But hey! You're still alive!"

"You say that like it doesn't happen often."

I shrugged. "You're the first child of Apollo in quite a while. All of them were wiped out a few years ago. The last died about a year ago."

"Oh," Reyna squeaked. "So, I'll be alone in… wherever I stay."

"Yeah," Bobby answered. "But hey, that's a good thing for you, at least."

"I suppose so," Reyna murmured. "I was just hoping I had at least a couple siblings. Being an only child gets boring sometimes."

"Oh, lucky," Dakota muttered. "In _my_ barrack, there are like over a dozen kids living there."

"There are way more than a dozen, Kota." Gwen pointed out.

"Whatever!"

"By the way," Reyna added. "Where _do_ I stay?"

"The Apollo Barracks," Jason answered, smiling. "Let me guess, you don't know where it is."

"Of course,"

"C'mon, I'll go show you where it is." the son of Jupiter offered, grabbing her hand.

Reyna looked down, blushing furiously. "Th-thanks," The two walked off in the direction of the Apollo Barracks, leaving the rest of us alone.

"Yeah guys," Bobby muttered. "Nice talking to you too."

"I have an odd feeling those two are going to get together." Gwen said, shaking her head.

"It doesn't take a child of Venus, Cupid, Aphrodite, Eros, Hathor, or Freya to know that, Gwen." I reminded.

"Who?" Bobby, Gwen, and Dakota said in unison.

"Well, you all know who Venus and Cupid are. Aphrodite and Eros are the Greek equivalents to them, Hathor is the Egyptian goddess of love, and Freya is the Norse goddess of love." I answered, sighing. "You three are hopeless.

"Hey!" Gwen defended. "Not everyone can be a brain child like you!"

I shrugged. "Aphrodite and Eros should've at least been obvious for you guys."

Bobby made a disgusted face. "Why would we want to learn about the _Greeks_?"

"The Greeks aren't that bad." I reminded. "They culture was magnificent, you know." I added wistfully.

"Do I look like I care?"

I sighed, slapping him upside the head. "Go cry me a river, then go drown in it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Opposite **_

_**A Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan**_

_**By:**_

_**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is probably really short compared to the other chapters. Sorry, I've had writer's block. In other news, check out my stories on a different account I share with my staff members, BeginningTheREVOLUTION. **

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Jason_

"And here we are," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

Reyna peeked her head into the barrack. "C-can I go in?"

"It's _your dad's_ barrack." I pointed out. "Of course you can."

She smiled sheepishly, opening the door. There were a dozen small bed inside of the barrack, along with a dozen drawers for the children of Apollo to put their belongings in.

"It's so… empty." she said quietly.

I smiled sadly. "You get used to it most of the time."

"I take it you're an only child too?" she asked softly, sitting down on one of the beds. She patted the on a place next to her, motioning for me to come sit with her.

I winced, sitting next to her. "Yeah,"

"Touchy subject?"

"Er—yeah, let's go with that." I muttered.

Reyna looked at me, a puppy dog face on her face. "Tell me?" she whispered softly.

Urgh! How can I resist the puppy dog face? "Fine," I said reluctantly. She grinned, throwing her arms around me, and I stiffened at her embrace.

"You know," she whispered. "When a person hugs you, you're supposed to hug them back."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. "Happy?"

"Thrilled,"

"Anyway," I continued as soon as she let go, a red blush on her face. "The thing is, I'm kinda not supposed to be alive."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "My dad, Jupiter, took an oath with the other Big 3, Neptune and Pluto, after World War II to not have kids anymore."

"And they kept it up until you?" Reyna questioned, doubt evident on her face.

"Well," I said, wincing. We were venturing into another touchy subject. Gods, this girl is curious. "I have an older sister named Thalia who was the first, um, illegal child. After Thalia and myself, I don't think there's been anyone else."

"You have an older sister?" she asked excitedly. "When can I meet her?"

I winced again, closing my eyes. "R-Reyna," I whispered shakily. "I-I-I don't k-know where Thalia is."

"Oh," she whispered. "I-I'm sorry for bringing it up."

I shook my head, not facing her. "It's fine. You didn't know."

"I-I know what it feels like to lose a sibling." Reyna admitted quietly. I turned to her, my curiosity peaking. "My half-brother, Carson, he was killed in a car accident when I was eleven."

"Oh," I uttered, speechless. "I-I'm sorry."

She turned to me, a sad smile on her face. "It's fine. You didn't know." she said, repeating my exact words.

"Maybe…" I suggested. "We could be each other's siblings."

Reyna closed her eyes tightly, before nodding slowly. "Sure," she murmured. "I-I'd like that."

I smiled, giving her a short hug. "You know," I mocked. "When a person hugs you, you're supposed to hug them back." She scowled slightly, before smiling and returning the hug.

"C'mon," Reyna said, after I released her from the hug. "I want to see the entire academy."

_Time Lapse_

I entered into the pavilion, alone as usual. See, that's the bad part about having any half-siblings; you're almost always alone. I sat down at my table, glancing at my friends. Bobby was arm-wrestling with one of his siblings, Carson, I believe, and was winning. No surprise. Gwendolyn was talking and laughing with her siblings, about a dozen brunette or dirty blonde kids with the same hazel eyes. Dakota was grinning mischievously, wearing the same smile on his face that made you know he'd just pranked someone. Hazel was glancing at Lupa and was the only one of her siblings that wasn't talking.

She was up to something. I knew it.

Subconsciously, I glanced at Reyna. She was sitting at her table, looking bored out of her mind, leaning her hand on her cheek. Reyna noticed me looking at her, and she smiled.

"_Attention, soldiers_!" Lupa barked. Er—no pun intended. See, dinner is also announcement time for us. "A quest is in order." Murmurs and gasp arose from the entire academy. A quest? But the last time that happened…

"But Lupa," Dakota argued defiantly. Dakota isn't exactly known for holding his tongue, just so you know. "All of us know what happened on the last quest."

Lupa's cold, silver eyes made their way to Dakota, and he winced. "_Are you challenging me, son of Mercury_?" she asked coldly.

"N-no,"

"As I was saying," the she-wolf continued. "One of the praetors is to lead the quest." I glanced at Hazel, who didn't look surprised at all. Go figure. She was the one who was talking about all these quests.

"But wait," Gwen intervened. "We can't get a prophecy without our seer."

"And that's where I come in," a familiar voice said. I turned, along with everyone else, to the entrance to the pavilion. Terra Massey, our seer, stood in the doorway, smirking. Terra was a brunette mortal with green eyes that could see through the Mist.

"Terra!" Reyna cried in surprise.

"You know each other?" I questioned.

"Uh huh," Terra answered, nodding. "We're like best friends."

"But little Miss Seer never told me she was part of your—our world." the daughter of Apollo added.

"Back to prophecy," Hazel interrupted.

"Right," Bobby agreed. "Who's going to lead it?" All eyes turned to me, including Reyna's.

"Great," I muttered. Terra smiled at me, before going into the Oracle of Delphi mode. Her eyes glowed green and a smoky mist surrounded the entire pavilion.

Then, she spoke,

"_Son of the sky and son of the boar_

_Shall travel to the place of the ancient war _

_To battle the Trojan sea monster with the child of the wise_

_The daughter of Apollo's rise_

_To glory with help from the child of the harvest and son of the thief_

_From the son of the eagle shall come grief_

_The six children of Rome, forces should combine_

_To prepare the way for the ones of the prophecy's time to shine_" At her last word, Terra collapsed, quickly being caught by a son of Bacchus.

I gulped, glancing at my friends. Hazel seemed to be analyzing everything, as usual, Dakota was looking at Reyna, as were Bobby and Gwen, and Reyna was glancing at me worriedly.

Grief? How would I bring grief?

Hazel, being the daughter of Minerva was the first to react. "The Trojan sea monster," she said quietly. "Hercules defeated it long ago."

"But now it's back?" I guessed.

The daughter of Minerva nodded. "I suppose you'll be the one to defeat it, Jason." she mused.

"Great," I muttered. "Just great."


End file.
